


The Ages Fall to Bits

by madamsledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Insert, Spicy ending, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamsledge/pseuds/madamsledge
Summary: Just a sweet fic speculating what your children will look like.





	The Ages Fall to Bits

“I wonder what our children would look like.”

Shifty set his bore brush down for a moment, dirty fingers now slick with gun oil. His sharp eyes flitted over to you, then over the barrel of his rifle once more. “Well, I don’t rightly know. I’m hoping they get all their good looks from me.”

You scoffed, partly with laughter. Of all the things he could’ve said, you never expected that. “I never took you for a smart ass.”

“No, ma'am.” Shifty rotated the brush so carefully now. “I wasn’t being a smarty, honest. I hope they get their looks from me so you get to keep yours. You’ll always be pretty, either way, but I want you to feel as beautiful as you are, all the time.”

“I didn’t take offence,” you told him with a gentle pat to his knee. Watching Shifty clean his gun was something you did every day, a comfortable and mundane activity. It was just about the only one, which made it far from mundane, actually. Somewhere, there was a little patch of land way out in the middle of fucking nowhere, but if that place had produced Shifty Powers, it was good enough for you, too. It was good enough for your future children.

“Angel.”

You felt something touch your thigh lightly.

He held his hand out without looking. “Slowing things down.”

“What?” You lifted the cleaning rod without any conscious effort. “Oh. I hope our children will be exactly like you.”

“No, ma'am,” he shook his head and set the piece he was working on against his lap. “They should take after you. I hope they’re smart like you.”

“Yeah,” you laughed softly, blushed, and looked down. “I think it’s a good sign, at least, that we see such good things in each other, and want those things for our kids.”

He laughed too, and though you weren’t looking, you could be assured that his cheeks were pinker than yours. “Well…I’m sure glad it’s what you want. Not good things for your children, I mean, just…with me. Country bumpkin.”

You were silently wounded by those words. He never said an unkind word to you, not in all the time you had known him, regardless of what you had said in heated anger, yourself. He never had to turn words against you, the barbs he dug into his own flesh were what hurt.

“You shouldn’t say things like that,” you said quietly. “You’re talking about the father of my children. You’re talking about my husband. You’re talking about the man I love. I wouldn’t let anyone else speak about you that way, why should I let you?”

There was a clatter as a disassembled rifle and all its accoutrements fell to the wayside. Shifty pulled you over into his lap and kissed you, his thumb and forefinger holding your chin where he wanted it. He pulled away just enough to look you in the eyes, and you thought he was going to speak, you thought he was going to say something about the words you both used to describe yourselves, maybe defend his own self-deprecation, but no.

Shifty kissed you again and ran his tongue across your bottom lip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All my fanfiction (a lot of which isn't on ao3) can be found at warmommy.tumblr.com/fanfiction


End file.
